Blooming Black Thorn
by LostMeadow
Summary: Short oneshot and practice writing. WARNING: Doesn't have a happy ending. Not canon to NS! (However it is sort of a alternate ending for Evermore and Allora, plus this scene also takes place in a future arch for NS. So sorry for the confusion. And I know it doesn't make sense, but it was rushed. Also please no scary reviews...I can't tell when to take them seriously or not...)


**AN: I have no f**king idea how this came to mind. I blame stress over school! Also, I don't care if the title doesn't make a lick of sense. I thought it sort of fitted. So I apologize. Also this is practice writing for me because I've been out of it for quite some time.**

_:Blooming Black Thorn:_

It was painful. That one single word was the only way Evermore could describe her situation. _What am I suppose to do? What can I do...how in the hell can I be this pathetic?_ Evermore thought in her moment of defeat, both mentally and physically, before she took one last look at her surroundings.

The sky was dark and uninviting unlike its usual state. There were dead trees starting to burn from an unknown fire starter. Those flames were the only source of Evermore had at the current time. The ground was just dried up dirt; it was hard to believe that it was able to grow anything in the past. But the state of this land that she was in seemed to suit Evermore's physical condition. Her mane was tangled and unkempt, with just a hint of dirt mixed into it. Evermore's once shiny blue coat was now tainted with both dry and wet patches of blood. The blood belonged to Evermore and her dearly beloved sister, Allora.

However…unlike her sister, Evermore was still very much alive for the moment.

Not too far from her left, Evermore could see the lifeless body of her sister. The young mare's body was still releasing large amounts of crimson from newly created wounds. However the one that stood out the most to Evermore was the gaping hole in her sister's chest. When she looked deep in the hole, Evermore could feel her body cringe and shake at the sight. Her eye's went wide and began to once again fill with more tears.

"It's not fare...Allora was suppose to make it. For fucking sake she had a foal…she had a little colt she was going to take care of…she was-SHE WAS GOING TO LEAD A HAPPY LIFE AFTER THIS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND SCREW EVERYTHING UP YOU BASTARD?" Evermore screamed from the top of her lungs. This caused her throat to tighten and become sore.

Seconds later Evermore felt her throat contract and choke something warm out of her mouth. When she looked down at the ground beneath her feet she saw red splattered on the dirt.

**"You really aren't in any sort of position to yell you know? Maybe it is time I treated you to a lesson in respect!" **

Suddenly Evermore's body was greeted with tight grips and sharp piercings in and on her skin. When she gained the courage to send her gaze downward to stare at her body, they were welcomed with black vines. Which were either from the dead trees or somehow from a bushes of dead roses. However the first guess seemed more logical.

"_Evermore_…_Everm_ore….EVERMORE!"

Evermore gasped when she heard the voice. She shot her head forward and bit down on her teeth when she saw a group of familiar faces. The two that she felt most heartbroken for were her father and possible future husband, Skybreaker. Both stallion's carried looks of grim and anger towards the one who was during this to her. When they were forced to stop because of a trail of fire that crossed paths with them, they yelled from rage.

She started at them for a bit longer before she brought her attention back to Allora.

"I-I thought…I thought I could make everypony happy, even myself. I kept telling myself that if I wore a smile every day, then everything would be fine and that my life would be happy…" As she said these things allowed to herself (and everypony else who was listening) she felt the vines begin to lift herself up into the air. "But I was wrong. My life has never been happy. The only thing that kept me from falling into negative feelings was Allora…and she's gone…my life is not happy. No-it's been screwed up from the very start!..But I don't blame anypony…how can I? When I'm the one who succumbed to these emotions…I'm so sorry daddy…and-" Evermore brought her gaze face to face with Skybreaker's, who just stood there looking at her and shaking his head left to right. He wanted her to fight, he wanted her to live. He wanted her to smile and be happy. But she couldn't anymore.

She couldn't…

When Evermore looked down at the ground again, she saw a sharp and long spike poking out of the ground. At that moment she knew what was going to happen, how this was going to end for her. So before she would welcome her fate…

"I'm sorry for not being strong enough Jet…and I'm sorry I couldn't help you big sis-"

As her final word was cut half way, Evermore felt the vines push her to the ground backwards with as much force as they could. Sending her stomach straight through the spike. After that her vision started to go dark. She could hear faint screams that were turning into whispers.

_I'm sorry…_

_**No…I'm sorry Evermore…I'm sorry your big sister couldn't protect you from this fate.**_

**End**


End file.
